


【坂银】3Z教师定律·番外②（R18）

by JNCX



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 12:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18894649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JNCX/pseuds/JNCX





	【坂银】3Z教师定律·番外②（R18）

银八扣上他的下颚仰头送上一吻，“看来你是挺烦恼的。今天什么时候下班？”

“正常时间，今天可以早点回家了。”坂本回答道，望着银八深邃的眼瞳时却又不自觉咽了咽口水。情不自禁地就伸手摸上了他的衬衫衣领，迅速地解开了一颗扣子，诚实地道：“银时，我有点想做。”

“在这里？”银八一把拍掉他的手，“早知道我就不来了，果然是只发情不看场合的○情混蛋毛球。”

“我真的想，而且我们还没在总裁办公室里试过。”坂本猛地抓住银八的手腕，已经含上他的指尖，充满期待的双眸抬起，向面前人投以视线，暗含秋波。

这家伙总是自说自话，自从对他说了一句类似于你只需要遵从你所想的就好的话以来，就无数次仗着这么一句话理直气壮地和他在各种场合做，银八想想还真是后悔。知道拗不过他也只能硬着头皮答应，内心的不情愿只是源于怕被别人发现的恐惧，实际上全公司上下没人不知道坂田先生是总裁夫人。

…身体上，其实还是很想要的。距离上次的性事已经过去了一个星期，坂本忙上忙下的终于没多少时间和他进行性爱了，悠闲了一段时间过后内心深处自然而然地会感到寂寞。银八不作抵抗地被他慢慢推至红木办公桌前端，尾椎骨轻抵着坚硬的边缘，配合着和坂本接吻。

“欸，今天没有拒绝啊？”坂本看起来很意外，先去把落地窗帘拉上后留下小缝隙透过光线后情绪又高涨了几分，捏着他的下颚反反复复地亲吻着银八的面部，含上柔软的唇瓣探入舌尖，娴熟地深吻着他。

“烦死了，要做快做。”  
“啊哈哈哈，银时你总是这么说呢。”

“那我就不客气了。”坂本的声音低了下来。解开所有的衬衫扣却没有将衣物脱下，只是微弓着身子低头吻上了他的乳尖，用着恰到好处的力度咬着硬挺的乳粒。耳边传来几声轻哼，舔着乳头用唾液的湿润在他身上留下一种印记，褪下裤子的手摸上半勃状态的性器，引导着银八慢慢坐上平滑的办公桌，臀瓣贴上冰冷，脊背发凉。

用不着润滑剂也能完成扩张工作。做过很多次后坂本学会了用肠液让自己的手指变得湿润又粘稠，同时，被进入过很多次的后穴也逐渐有所松弛，不再像以往那般紧实。记不清到底体验过多少次做爱的过程，总之银八早就习惯了和坂本的性爱，不等他发出指令便自觉地确认好姿势，张开双腿等他的食指插入自己的小穴中。

“唔…啊。”逐渐掌握了如何控制前戏时的低喘，银八坐在办公桌上，身体微仰，双手往后撑在桌面上，已经开始冒着汗了。感受着有些粗糙的手指插进了自己的穴中，仅仅只是微微皱眉，跟初尝性事的时候已经完全不一样了。

小穴像是在被挠着痒，掌心朝上五指在下，拇指按在自身性器的根部支撑着食指的慢慢进出。银八伸手想要摘掉平光镜的时候忽然被坂本柔声阻止道：“就这么戴着吧。总觉得，戴眼镜的你更加性感一些呢，啊哈哈哈。”

“…哈？”银八被他的话撩到下意识脸红，扶稳镜框架在鼻梁上后慢慢收回了手。他们做爱的时候不会有过多交流，除非坂本为了调情而讲些骚话。按照程序来增进手指，三根过后便已得到充分的调教，坂本正面将阴茎插入了穴口。

“嗯…哈啊…呃！”再怎么说，巨物进入下体的痛觉不论做多少次都不会改变，银八咬着下唇颤抖地吐出呻吟。熟悉的感觉包围着自己的意识和神经，让他感到安心，紧紧地夹着坂本的性器，主动迎合着他稍微晃动了下腰肢。“呼…呃嗯！喂，辰马，你、哈啊…办公室的隔音效果怎么样？”

坂本边往内顶入边小幅度抽出将穴口撑大，抓着银八的小腿关节，吻上他的腿后部，“应该挺好的。银时，果然还是怕被听到吗？”身下人的低吟有在逐渐拔高音量，等到高潮的时候绝对会压不住嗓子叫出来，实际上隔音效果怎么样他还真不知道，反正也没人能说些什么。

银八挺直腰板微仰了起来，白皙的胸膛上诱人的乳首清晰可见。听见坂本这么说，他的声音难免带上了一点慌张，“什么叫应该…！嗯、啊…被人听见的话怎么办！”

缓慢推入后穴的阴茎又肿胀了一圈，坂本的鬓角被汗浸湿。“被听到了不是更好吗？我早已名草有主心有所属，断了一些人的念头也挺好的。”说着大言不惭的话，于此刻开始加快抽插的速度，似乎有意让银八将自己的声音释放出来，“银时，不用忍着，直接叫出声就好。”

“混、混蛋！啊啊…呜！嗯、嗯啊！”察觉到他的意图后银八心神慌乱，加快速度的阴茎顺畅地在自己体内滑动着，被刺激的身体本能打开了自己的喉咙。他仰着头呻吟，微睁着的眼睛隔着一对椭圆形的平光眼镜看起来泛了些水雾，潮红色的脸颊持续高温状态，羞涩之情被一把火点燃。

收紧的小腹显出了紧致有型的腹部优美线条，挺立的性器暴露于空气中，点点白浊冒在顶端，情色万分。粗大的阴茎紧靠着柔软敏感的肠壁滑动后退，接连不断的低吟干涩地蹦出喉管，在心里不断默念不可以太大声，却被坂本一个用力的顶入刺激到最深处而没忍住攀高音量，性感高亢的呻吟在沉寂的办公室中覆盖住性器抽插的声音，显得格外大声。

猛地刹住冲动，艰难地将下一个音节咽回喉中，不料坂本的攻势却越来越猛烈。显然是存心想让自己叫得更大声让外面的人听得一清二楚，银八忽然有点恼怒却无论如何也摆脱不了坂本的控制。愈来愈快的速度不断与肉壁摩擦，桌面边缘被肠液占领，每次被操进最深处的时候小腹总是会被顶起一个羞耻的弧度。

“嗯啊啊！呃、哈啊！呜…太快…嗯、嗯啊！慢…”尽管捂住嘴巴都无法控制呻吟的往外流出，银八只是说出几个不一样的字都耗费了不少精力。或许是今天上班有点劳累，坐在职员室一整天没怎么活动过筋骨，现在的身体有点酥麻。“辰马、哈啊！不、不要呜…！”

隐隐的呜咽声埋入呻吟，银八抱住他的脖子尝试以吻封住他的唇来转移他的注意力，从而放慢身下运动的速度。急促的亲吻交叠出了清脆的响声，搅在一起的舌头相互汲取着对方的气息，唾液相连。坂本并未放慢速度，次次的猛烈撞击让今天的自己格外吃不消，办公室外面有太多双耳朵了。

生理眼泪总是伴随着自身的情感一同往外流露出来，在眼眶打转模糊视线，看不清坂本的脸让自己有些难受，努力眨眼想要让它们掉落下去划过脸颊，平光镜内部沾上了点点泪光。激烈运动推动着自己的下身反应，想要射出一股白浊的阴茎却突然被恶意抵住了龟头，银八窒息一瞬。

“让、让我射…嗯啊、呃！哈…呜！”在自己印象中，坂本似乎还是第一次这么做，以前他都完全没注意到过这个问题，今天如此反常的原因或许还是因为想让自己发出更羞耻的浪叫。银八吞下哽咽艰难地恳求道，“我想、想射呜…哈啊！辰马…呃、嗯啊！”

“现在还不可以喔。”坂本的声音还是那般柔和，却无限扩大着自己的恶趣味。他压抑着银八想射的冲动，看着他的眼神越来越失意，羸弱的模样愈发让人疯狂。“不过要是真的想射…就叫出来吧，然后求我。银时，说你想要，喊我的名字，直到你没力气为止。”

这家伙…！！银八觉得自己真的快到忍耐的极限了，想要喷涌出来的冲动却被强行堵压着，面前人用力地操入深处，性器整根没入后变成导火索直接地引出了一声无尽上扬的浪叫，浓烈的哭腔沙哑了嗓子。“我想、想要…哈啊！求、呜！求你…让我、嗯啊啊！射、射！辰马…辰马呜！”

“果然无论听多少遍都是很性感的呻吟呢，银时。”坂本笑道，松开握住银八性器的手后应允了他的请求，射在自己衬衫上的白浊往下流淌。后穴里的交合仍未停止，羞耻的水声毫无间断地徘徊在耳边，意识早被性欲夺去，身体各处都沾上点点污浊。

腰快散架了。银八身体发软，已经彻底没有力气，喑哑的声带还在持续吐着重复的音节。坂本内射进他的后穴中问过第一次以后便再也不打招呼，射出的快感冲上心头放空了身体，他轻轻吐出一口气。银八轻微颤抖了一下，欲要昏过去，今天累得有点过头了。

性事终于告一段落，银八扣好衬衫纽扣，下面还夹着坂本的东西，没办法现场清理。虚弱又沉重地呼出二氧化碳，下体剧烈疼痛中。没有多余的心思去想外面究竟有多少人听见了自己的羞耻叫声，累到没空说话，双腿瘫软无力地垂在半空中，坐在已经覆上自己体温而变得温热的桌面上，连下来都需要依靠坂本将他抱下来。

“我要下去。”银八朝他张开双臂过后，被坂本轻而易举地从办公桌上抱了下来。刚着地就摔进了他怀里，实在是站不太稳，直发抖，还得夹紧后穴里面的精液。

“待会儿要我抱着你上车吗？”坂本安抚着他的后背，侧过头去吻上他的耳畔边。

“…不要，我自己走。”银八勉强地答话，音量孱弱。


End file.
